greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rückkehr
Rückkehr ist die elfte Episode der siebten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Der Episodentitel bezieht auf Arizonas Rückkehr aus Afrika sowie auf Cristinas Rückkehr in den OP. Inhalt Meredith und Derek streiten sich im Bett über den Angelausflug, während es Cristina langsam wieder besser geht. Sie will heute die Stadt erkunden. Teddy und Henry sind im Standesamt, weil sie so schnell wie möglich heiraten wollen. Mark und Lexie genießen ihre Wiedervereinigung, während Callie auf Arizona trifft, die immer noch vor der Tür wartet. Callie sagt ihr, sie solle einfach wieder zurück nach Afrika gehen und verhält sich abweisend. Arizona will bleiben, doch auch Webber hat schlechte Nachrichten: Sie kann ihren Job nicht wiederhaben, weil dieser von Stark besetzt wird. Cristina bekommt bei ihrer Stadterkundung eine Tragödie mit: Ein Amokläufer hat in einem College viele Verletzte hinterlassen. Cristina engagiert sich sofort und rettet einem jungen Mann das Leben, obwohl sie ja keine Ärztin mehr ist. Unterdessen verfolgen die Ärzte das Geschehen im Fernsehen und werden an den Amoklauf im Krankenhaus erinnert. Lexie und April brechen in Tränen aus... Alex und Stark operieren eine 15-jährige Studentin, der ins Bein geschossen wurde, während Arizona von der Galerie aus zusieht. Stark will das Bein sofort anmputieren, obwohl es noch zu retten wäre. Alex bittet Arizona einzuschreiten. Schließlich gelingt es ihnen, Stark aus dem OP zu werfen und zusammen mit Callie das Bein zu retten. Meredith und Derek operieren einen Professor, der aus dem Fenster des dritten Stocks gestürzt ist.Obwohl Derek es nicht gutheißt, verlässt Meredith regelmäßig den OP, um die Frau des Professors über den Stand der Dinge zu informieren. Owen und Teddy nehmen einen Studenten in Empfang, dem in die Brust geschossen wurde, und müssen erstaunt feststellen, dass sich auch Cristina im Krankenwagen befindet. Teddy operiert ihn, Cristina und Jackson assistieren. Im Laufe der Zeit kommt heraus, dass der Patient der Amokläufer war. Jackson und mehrere OP-Schwestern weigern sich, den Mann weiter zu operieren. Das Krankenhaus ist völlig überfüllt. Jackson regt sich auf, dass für den Amokläufer ein OP frei ist, für die richtigen Opfer aber nicht. Alex muss an seinen Bruder Aaron denken, bei dem Schizophrenie diagnostiziert wurde. Alex erklärt Jackson, dass er auch wollen würde, dass man seinen kleinen Bruder rettet, selbst wenn dieser vorher andere Menschen verletzt hätte. Jackson nimmt sich dies zu Herzen und spricht mit der Mutter des Amokläufers. Als Meredith wieder einmal ins Wartezimmer gehen will, um die Frau des Professors zu informieren, stellt Derek sie zur Rede und will wissen, seit wann ihr die Angehörigen so wichtig sind. Sie erwidert, dass sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit selbst die verzweifelte Ehefrau im Wartezimmer war. Wütend erinnert sie ihn daran, dass Cristina nicht die einzige ist, die ein Trauma erlitten hat, und erzählt ihm zum ersten Mal, dass sie damals dem Amokläufer angeboten hat, sie statt Derek zu töten. Am Ende des Tages lobt Webber alle Mitarbeiter, weil keines der Opfer gestorben ist. Arizona erhält eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht, Meredith und Derek versöhnen sich, Mark und Lexie sind endgültig wieder vereint, Teddy unterschreibt mit Ehemann Henry die Versicherungspapiere und auch Meredith und Cristina haben sich vertragen. Cast Hauptcharaktere *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Arizona Robbins *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres *Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Gastcharaktere *Scott Foley als Henry Burton Musik *'Humanity' '(Love the Way It Should Be) '''von ''John Legend *'State of Our Affairs '''von ''Mt. Desolation Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Disarm ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''The Smashing Pumpkins. Intro Die Medizin ist bis zu einem gewissen Grad eine Wissenschaft. Ich finde, Medizin ist auch eine Kunst. Ärzte, die die Medizin nur als reine Wissenschaft betrachten, möchte man nicht um sich haben, wenn die Blutung nicht aufhören will, oder das eigene Kind vor Schmerzen schreit. Die Kliniker gehen nach Vorschrift, die Künstler folgen ihrem Bauchgefühl. Die Künstler spüren die Schmerzen ihrer Patienten und sie tun alles, damit sie aufhören. Extreme Maßnahmen, dort hört die Wissenschaft auf und man wird kreativ. Outro Chirurgie ist radikal. Wir schneiden Körper auf, nehmen etwas raus und basteln das, was übrig ist, wieder zusammen. Im Privatleben benutzen wir kein Skalpell. Sonst würden wir ja immer, wenn etwas weh tun würde einfach nur schneiden, schneiden und schneiden. Die Sache ist die: Wenn ein Skalpell erst mal etwas entfernt hat, kriegt man es nie wieder zurück. Also, zum Glück haben wir privat kein Skalpell. Zitate *Webber: Dr. Yang, wissen Sie was der Patient anhatte oder wo seine Kleidung ist? *Cristina: Äh, die wurden vor Ort zerschnitten. Das war ein grüner Kapuzenpulli und Jeans. *Webber: Ist er rothaarig und um die 20? *Jackson: Äh, warum, Sir? *Webber: Ich brauche sämtliche Splitter von der Kugel, die Sie aus dem Körper ziehen. *Teddy: Dr. Webber, was ist los? *Webber: Der Patient ist der Täter. *Teddy: Okay, ähmm... Okay, wo waren wir? *Cristina: Sie wollten gerade die Herzkammer wiederherstellen. *Teddy: Stimmt, genau. Danke. Okay, einen 3,0 Polyester-Faden, bitte. *OP-Schwester: Tut mir leid. Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht, Dr. Altman. *Teddy: Sie können mir den Polyester-Faden nicht geben? *OP-Schwester: Nein, ich kann nicht. *Jackson: Sie kann diesen Kerl nicht retten. Das will sie sagen. Er hat über 20 Leute zusammengeschossen und diese OP würde 'n ganzen Tag dauern. *Teddy: Dr. Avery.... *Jackson: Sie halten drei Ärzte und vier Schwestern davon ab, anderen Menschn zu helfen. Menschen, die nicht auf unschuldige Studenten geschossen haben. *Teddy: Dr. Avery, ich hab irakische Soldaten operiert, die viele unserer Jungs in die Luft geschossen haben. Das hat mir zwar nicht gefallen, aber ich habe es getan, weil ich Ärztin bin und einen Eid abgelegt habe! Sie sind weder Geschworener noch Richter. Wenn es ein Leben zu retten gibt, dann retten wir es, ohne Rücksicht darauf, ob... *Jackson: Ich mache nicht weiter! Nein. *Teddy: Sonst noch jemand? *OP-Schwester: Es tut mir leid. *Teddy: Dr. Yang, bleiben Sie hier? *Cristina: Ja. *Teddy: Alles klar. *Meredith: Dann bring ich seine Frau auf den neusten Stand. *Derek: Wieso bist du so scharf darauf, seine Ehefrau im Wartezimmer zu informieren? *Meredith: Seitdem ich die Ehefrau im Wartezimmer war, Derek. Cristina und du, ihr seid nämlich nicht die einzigen, die was Traumatisches erlebt haben! *Derek: Hör auf, fang nicht wieder mit Cristina an. Du führst dich in meinem OP nicht wie ein verzogenes kleines Kind auf. *Meredith: Ah, und wieso darf Cristina machen, was sie will, und ich nicht? Weil ich mich nicht unter OP-Tischen verstecke und Drinks serviere? *Derek: Meredith! *Meredith: Ganz ehrlich, Derek: Ihr beide seid so damit beschäftigt, euch gegenseitig zu helfen, dass euch gar nicht auffällt, was ich durchgemacht hab. Ich war die Ehefrau im Wartezimmer! Und das ist echt schlimm! So schlimm, dass ich in den OP rein bin und dem Amokläufer, der dich mit einer Waffe bedroht hat, gesagt hab, er soll mich erschießen! So fühlen sich Ehefrauen im Wartezimmer! Und jetzt werd ich hingehen und sie informieren! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 7 Episode